


Lato słodkie jak winogrona i gorzkie jak kozi ser

by perfectly_black



Category: Ghostpunk (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectly_black/pseuds/perfectly_black
Summary: Dla Biesa z życzeniami wszystkiego najświąteczniejszego, najnoworoczniejszego i najtrzejkrólowszego 🎁🥳 👑 Mam nadzieję że Ci się spodoba.
Relationships: Salvia/Belinda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Lato słodkie jak winogrona i gorzkie jak kozi ser

Lato tego roku było tak gorące i parne, że nie sposób było wytrzymać w rozgrzanym i od słońca, i mrowia istot mieście. Górne warstwy śmietanki wcześniej niż zwykle odtrąbiły odwrót i zebrawszy potrzebne rzeczy do wozów czy automobili ruszyły byle dalej od ciasnego oraz gwarnego serca Aurivium. Nawet toczące się zwykle stałym acz leniwym tempem obrady senatu zostały zawieszone. Uczniowie i studenci kończyli zajęcia i na dobre rozpoczęły się leniwe letnie miesiące. Tylko morze i rzeka tętniły niemal tym samym rytmem.  
Życie przenosiło się do wiejskich posiadłości po drugiej stronie wzgórz, a tam pośród nieprzebranych pól, rozciągających się to nisko to wysoko na wzgórzach, i pośród winnic, gdzie ciepło tego lata przelewało się w słodycz winnych krzewów; czas płynął zupełnie inaczej. Wolniej, leniwiej i miał tendencję do dziwnych przestoi, zwłaszcza w dolinach. Wioski były rozrzucone rzadko a dworki jeszcze rzadziej. Lato było rozciągniętym w czasie lenistwem i rozkoszną nudą, przerywaną od czasu do czasu różnymi wydarzeniami towarzyskimi, odwiedzinami rodziny i znajomych. Tym razem nawet te niewinne rozrywki przycichły i straciły na gorliwości gdy żar lał się z nieba całymi dniami. Cienkich, niemal pajęczych firan nie poruszał nawet najmniejszy podmuch wiatru. A i noce naznaczone były śladami upalnych dni, bo mury nagrzane już od tylu dni nie miały kiedy ostygnąć. Takiego lata jak to nie pamiętały nawet najstarsze ichtenki. I idąc za ich radą pozostawało znaleźć jakąś ustronną rzeczkę czy jezioro i przeczekać w ich pobliżu ten nieoczekiwany wybuch złości słońca.   
I tak kolejną już noc Cynthia spędzała na błądzeniu po całej posiadłości matki. Na piętrze było jeszcze cieplej i ten upał nie pozwalał jej spać. Parter był dużo przyjemniejszy pod tym względem, ale wciąż trwał tam remont. Gdyby przyjechali tak jak zwykle pod koniec miesiąca wszystko byłoby przygotowane. Teraz niestety prace trwały w najlepsze. W korytarzu porozkładane były narzędzia. Mimo porozwieszanych zasłon wszystko pokrywał biały pył. Po tygodniu wciąż nie było widać końca, a ekipa remontowa denerwowała się przy każdym pytaniu na temat przybliżonego czasu zakończenia remontu.   
Cynthia przeszła między kolejnymi kotarami, z których przy każdym dotknięciu osypywał się pył, który osiadał na wilgotnej od potu skórze. Poczuła się jak dziecko, które pozostawione samo sobie zaczyna myszkować po nie swoich szafkach. Biblioteka była tak pusta jak nigdy. Pachniało w niej nowym drewnem. Książki gdzieś wyniesiono a inne meble przykryto. Pod ścianami pojawił się nowe półki, które w przeciwieństwie do starych, ledwo utrzymujących ciężar książek, wydawały się solidne. Wyszła. Na jej trasie zostało jeszcze kilka opustoszałych pokoi, w których najwyraźniej malowano ściany. Największy bałagan był w tym na samym końcu korytarza, w miejscu gdzie stara grusza zwaliła się na dom burząc fragment ściany, teraz już zamurowanej.   
Cynthia uwielbiała ten pokój, kojarzył się jej z dzieciństwem, zawsze pachniało tu lawendą z nieskazitelnej pościeli, jaśminem z kwitnącego krzewu i słodkimi gruszkami, które można było zrywać prosto z drzewa o każdej porze. Teraz piękną drewnianą podłogę pokrywał wszędobylski pły. Czuć było tylko tylko lekki zapach wysychającej jasnej farby. Z kunsztownie rzeźbionej szafy zostały jedne z drzwiczek, reszta wciąż leżała powykręcana na ziemi po tym jak zwaliły się na nią cegły. Szkoda jej, była tu od kiedy dziewczyna pamiętała. Postanowiła zabrać ocalałe drzwiczki i poprosić o wykonanie czegoś podobnego. Deska była niesamowicie gruba lecz mimo tego nie tak ciężka jak można się było tego spodziewać. Jedna z krawędzi zaczęła się kruszyć. Środek okazał się pusty. Wewnątrz wepchnięte były jakieś papiery. Mnóstwo pożółkłych kartek zapisanych wąskim, eleganckim pismem. Dopiero zaczynało świtać Cynthia wyszła do ogrodu i zaczęła czytać:  
Wyjazd tego roku przyszedł nagle. Nie było długiego snucia planów i gwaru towarzyszącego pakowaniu. Wyszliśmy z domu. Potem wróciliśmy. Czekał na nas powóz a bagaże posłano przodem. Wszystko w tej upiornej ciszy. Nikt nie odezwał się do momentu kiedy przybyliśmy na miejsce. Ojciec lakonicznie przywitał służbę i zarządców. Matka nawet się nie kłopotała, poszła do swojego pokoju. A za nią jak cień podreptała Lisa. Wszystko wyglądało zupełnie inaczej. Atmosfera była dziwna. Zebrani omijali temat mimo, że cisnął się na usta. Jakby bez żadnych ustaleń zarządzono milczenie. To usilne udawanie, że nic się nie stało na nic się zdaje.  
***  
Wieczorem przyszedł telegram od wuja, podobno ma przyjechać niedługo do posiadłości. W końcu czego innego można się było spodziewać? Kiedy ojcu w gruzy wali się prosty, poukładany świat; można tylko wyglądać jak na wezwanie przybywa starszy brat by zrobić porządek.   
***  
Dni zlewają się w jednolitą monotonię zapełnioną czekaniem. Wuja Druzusa wciąż ani widu, ani słychu, choć powinien zjawić się już przed kilkoma dniami. Czyżby i jego dopadło wiszące nad naszą rodziną od jakiegoś czasu nieszczęście?  
Matka wciąż nie wychodzi z pokoju i nie przyjmuje nikogo. Pozwala tylko Lisie przynosić posiłki, ale i tak zostawia je nietknięte. Na pukanie do drzwi nie reaguje. Możnaby zedrzeć sobie palce od tego pukania a się nie ruszy by otworzyć. To jakaś paranoja.  
Ojciec rzucił się w wir pracy, albo przynajmniej ją symuluje. Z samego rana wyjeżdża na przejażdżki po winnicy a potem długo siedzi w biurze. Nigdy prowadzenie tego majątku nie zajmowało mu tyle czasu. Nie ma się co oszukiwać wyjazd na wieś był zawsze raczej wymówką od zajęć i sposobnością do rozrywki.  
Jestem pozostawiona sama sobie. I nie przeszkadzałoby mi to zbytnio, gdyby nie ziejąca z każdego kąta pustka. Dni zawsze mijały tu w okamgnieniu. Było tyle rozrywek. W domu przetaczały się tłumy ludzi. Organizowano bale, przedstawienia i uroczystości. Teraz nie mamy żadnych gości, ani zaproszeń. Większość pokoi stoi pustych. Meble wciąż są przykryte. Wszystko stanęło na głowie. Czy rzeczywiście nieszczęśliwy splot wydarzeń to wystarczający powód do takiego zachowania? Śmierć i skandal! Możnaby pomyśleć, że panuje u nas jakaś niezwykle śmiertelna zaraza.  
Skończyło się tym, że znowu mam grzecznie czekać i haftować serwetki, krążyć po ogrodzie jak eteryczny acz głupiutki duszek i przede wszystkim, nie zaprzątać sobie ślicznej główki problemami dużych mądrych panów!  
Wieczorem przybył wreszcie wuj, może to otrząśnie z tej stagnacji ludzi w domu. Ponoć na morzu złapał go silny sztorm. Tyle z wieści, przynajmniej dla mnie. Potem zamknął się razem z ojcem i rozmawiali do rana. Niestety wejście od biblioteki zamykają jedyne porządne drzwi w całym budynku- nic nie było słychać. Nawet okna były zamknięte. Nie wiem jak oni wytrzymali w takiej duchocie? Skończyło się na całej nocy oczekiwania. Długo nie mogłam potem zasnąć.  
***  
Następnego ranka oczekiwałam jak długo wytęsknionej zmiany. Było stanowczo za wcześnie, by po nocnej naradzie dopaść na dłużej ojca albo wuja Druzusa. A tak bardzo czekałam na jakieś konkteretniejszej plany niż lakoniczne “będziesz musiała się wdrożyć w zarządzanie winnicą” , które udało mi się od nich wydusić kiedy wyszli wreszcie z biblioteki. A nie mówiłam! Ile to razy próbowałam namówić ojca by zabrał mnie z braćmi, nie posłuchał i teraz ma za swoje. Ma za swoje… Oni mają za swoje. Wystarczyły gorące głowy i już, przepadli. Przeklęta wojna. Byliśmy spokojni przynajmniej o Horacego, który stykał się z walką tyle co z żołnierzami przybyłymi na leczenie z frontu. Julian kończył sztukę starożytną i jako jedyny nie myślał o wojnie jak o swoim obowiązku. Oni zapewniali choć trochę spokoju matce, która codziennie umierała ze strachu o dwóch starszych synów. Ja też się o nich bałam, w duchu prosiłam by przodkowie czuwali nad nimi, żeby nic się im nie stało, ale matka nic innego nie robiła. A w Aurivium życie wciąż się toczyło. Potem wszystko potoczyło się lawinowo. Najpierw skandal z Julianem, który eskalował tak szybko z powodu zawziętości i jego, i ojca. I skończyło się najgorzej jak mogło: wydziedziczyli Juliana tylko dlatego że wpadł na absurdalny pomysł poślubienia jakiejś ratterki. Potem dotarł list o śmierci Kajusza i Leona. Chodziłam jak ogłuszona, niewiele pamiętam z tamtego tygodnia. Kilka dni później okazało się że Horacy miał już dość bezczynności, jak pisał, i zgłosił się jako ochotnik. Nie miał szczęścia, razem z niedokończonym listem z wyjaśnieniami, który chciał wysłać po fakcie żeby nie kłócić się o podjęto decyzję z rodziną, dostaliśmy trzeci list. Napisany, jak poprzednie, na ciężkim, eleganckim papierze. Koperta była gruba i chociaż zawierała mnóstwo pochwał z podziękowaniem za walkę za ojczyznę włącznie, przekazywano w niej tylko jedną istotną wiadomość. Pochowaliśmy trzy puste trumny i natychmiast opuściliśmy miasto.  
Dopiero po tym pogrzebie zaczęłam trzeźwieć. Dziwne, bo to właśnie Horacy był moim ukochanym starszym braciszkiem. To takie osobliwe uczucie pamiętać o kimś kto był tak bliski. Dobrze wiedzieć że nie żyje, jednak wciąż czekać aż wróci do domu, i z tą samą co zawsze nonszalancją, zacznie wbiegać po schodach na piętro czemu towarzyszył będzie nieodłączny szczęk narzędzi z torby lekarskiej.  
Tego dnia nie znalazłam ojca w domu, za to udało mi się prorozmawiać z wujem Druzusem. Zastałam go, jeszcze rozespanego, nad późnym śniadaniem. Wyglądał starzej niż pamiętałam, i nie można było tego tłumaczyć tylko zmęczeniem. Najpierw rozmawialiśmy o wieściach z Urbis Aurea, ploteczkach krążących po tamtejszej ambasadzie Aurivium i oczywiście o wojnie. On pierwszy rozmawiał ze mną jak z równym sobie, chyba zawsze to w nim tak lubiłam. Tutaj mówiono o tym, że niedługo nadejdzie przełom. Może to było tylko takie gadanie, pragnienie ludzi by zawierucha się skończyła. Jednak gdy wspomniałam o tym wujowi zasępił się i nie powiedział nic więcej ponad ogólne zapewnienia trącące trochę propagandowymi hasłami z plakatów. Później zręcznie zmienił temat.   
To była jedna z tych długich rozmów płynąca po wielu tematach. Meandrowała po sprawach poważnych i błahych. Po południu mieliśmy już zalążek planu jak podjąć heroiczny wysiłek nadrobienia tylu straconych lat. Przynajmniej umiałam jeździć konno. Oboje spojrzeliśmy po sobie i wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem. Śmiałam się tak po raz pierwszy od… nagle ucichłam ucichł i wuj.  
***  
Ze zdziwieniem odkryłam jak bardzo kipi życiem wszystko, co nie jest zamknięte murami posiadłości. Po świcie rozpoczął się przemarsz stada kóz sprowadzonych wczoraj z jednego z pastwisk. Nagle cała droga zapełniła się beczącą, dzwoniącą dzwonkami kozią radością. Za nimi podążali ratterscu i ludzcy pasterze z kijami i tobołkami. Gotowi spędzić kolejne tygodnie na innym ze wzgórz.   
Od samego rana mnóstwo istot ściągało w stronę naszych winnic, jak się dowiedziałam, właśnie rozpoczęły się pierwsze zbiory winogron na tegoroczną partię wina. Nie miałam pojęcia, że aż tyle istnień pracuje nad winem, które codziennie znajduje się na naszym stole.  
Siedziałam pod drzewem i rozkoszowałam się całym tym gwarem i radością, i zobaczyłam ją… To była najpiękniejsza istota jaką kiedykolwiek widziałam. Cała aż lśniła, kiedy promienie porannego słońca odbijały się od jej błyszczącego pancerzyka. Miała srebrzystą głowę, chyba najbliżej jej było do ważki, ale trudno określić. Dwie trąbki jedną muszą wyżej, i drugą motylą niżej. I dwoje oczu czarnych jak węgle. Półprzezroczyste, szare, niezwykle zgrabne ciało krewetki, iskrzące się jakby dopiero polane wodą. Górne, mrówcze odnóża stawały się coraz ciemniejsze, aż do czarnych w miarę jak oddalały się od tułowia, a dolne modliszkowate, były zupełnie jak pokryte onyksem. Jednak najbardziej niezwykłe były jej głowa i plecy, które niemal w całości pokrywały liczne motyle skrzydła. Ułożone po dwie pary na podobnej wysokości. Wszystkie co do jednego czarno-białe. Każda para jakby od innego gatunku, w innym kontrastującym wzorze. Czegoś takiego nie widziałam nigdy. I ta niezwykłość tak po prostu siedziała sobie na brzegu studni i się suszyła. A potem powoli, z pietyzmem, zaczęła zwijać każde z tych skrzydeł wokół własnej osi i z tak utworzonych zawiniątek ostrożnie, żeby niczego nie uszkodzić zaplatała gruby niby-warkocz. Nie przypuszczałam nawet, że coś takiego jest możliwe. Wreszcie wstała i zaczęłą owijać głowę jasną hustką i tak zwyczajnie odeszła.  
***  
Kolejnych kilka dni spędziłam w siodle objeżdżając majątek z ojcem, wujem i Arnoldem-głównym zarządcą. Nasza ziemia była tak rozległa i nie kończyła się wcale na najbliższej wiosce, lesie, czy za ostatnim widzianym pagórkiem. Przekonałam się, że dnia nie starczy by objechać wszystkie rozsiane na wzgórzach pastwiska. Że brakuje drugiego by zobaczyć plantacje winorośli. A gdzie mowa o wioskach z ich mieszkańcami, piwnicach gdzie składowano beczki z winem i reszcie wspaniałości, które czekały tylko na odkrycie.   
Przez większość czasu jechałam gdzieś pomiędzy trzema moimi przewodnikami na zmianę przeżucającymi się ciekawostkami i przydatnymi informacjami związanymi z właśnie mijanymi miejscami. I tak dowiedziałam się, że z dala od stolicy niewiele sobie robią z kontroli urodzeń karapaków zwłaszcza, że potrzeba jest mnóstwo rąk do pracy a karapacze odnóża nadają się do tego idealnie. Karapacze odnóża to mało, Arnold upierał, się jakoby winnica nie mogła produkować tak dobrego wina bez wyczulonych zmysłów co zdolniejszych owadów. Zanotowałam to w pamięci.   
Wuj Druzus rozpływał się natomiast nad świątynią przepowiedni znajdującą się na skraju naszych ziem. Co prawda nie zobaczyliśmy opiewanego przez niego gmachu, nie wspominając o zachwycających freskach wewnątrz, z powodu braku czasu, ale trzeba przyznać, że sam teren świątynny był naprawdę ładny, a zagadkowe postaci kapłanek i kapłanów w powłóczystych szatach miały w sobie więcej niż odrobinę tajemniczości. Lokalną tradycją było, by w czasie ostatnich zbiorów, udać się do świątyni po wróżbę na przyszły rok. Choć sam jestem sceptyczna w kwestii przepowiadania przyszłości, to nie miałabym nic przeciwko zobaczeniu jak wygląda, jak to się tutaj mówi, skorzystanie z mądrości przodków.  
Dni były tak męczące. Albo jeździłam cały czas, co przypłaciłam wiecznie obolałymi nogami i pośladkami, albo chodziłam po włościach i poznawałam liczne istoty zajmujące się przeróżnymi aspektami pracy. Nie produkowaliśmy tylko wina, ale również sery, głównie kozie, mieliśmy sady pomarańczowe i figowe, a nawet trochę drzew oliwnych. Większość tych dóbr spławia się potem Vesprą do miasta.  
Późno wracam do domu, brałam kąpiel w zimnej wodzie, o czym marzyłam po całym dniu spędzonym na słońcu, i zasypiałam na stojąco. Te kilka chwil przed zaśnięciem poświęcałam przepięknej nieznajomej. Jej obraz wyrył mi się pod powiekami i nie chciał odejść. Była to jedna z tych ciepłych myśli, którym pozwalałam się rozwijać, pączkować i kwitnąć. Te marzenia i dni nareszcie czymś wypełnione dobrze mi robią.  
***  
Ponad tydzień spędziłam na tych pobieżnych wyprawach. Dziś miałam dowiedzieć się więcej o samym robieniu wina. Pierwsze partie owoców zebrano i zaczęto miażdżenie. Czekałam na placyku przed winiarnią i nie mogłam się napatrzeć. Ostatnie z zebranych winogron przyjeżdżały w koszach czy to z pomocą osłów, to zapakowane na wozy. Każdy kolejny transport szybko rozpakowywano i wysypywano do ogromnych drewnianych bali, gdzie wchodziło kilka osób i rozgniatało owoce. Wszystko wydawało się ociekać słodkim sokiem i lepić. W powietrzu unosił się zapach winogron i niecichnące rozmowy. Mimo zmęczenia przypominało to raczej gwarny festyn, niż ciężką pracę. Gdzieś skrzypce przygrywały skoczną melodię, zawtórował im flet. Dzieci biegały zajęte zabawą.   
Po pewnym czasie, zorientowałam się, że Arnold przystanął obok mnie. Ruszył wąsikami jak zawsze gdy coś planował, po czym z łobuzerskim uśmiechem zaproponował żebym wskoczyła do balii pougniatać winogrona. Skąd mógł wiedzieć, że już od dłuższej chwili biłam się z myślami czy wypada to zrobić? By ułatwić mi podjęcie decyzji skłonił się szarmancko i podał mi łapkę, na której miałam się wesprzeć. Co z tego, że sam ledwo wyglądał za drewnianą balię. Z równie udawaną powagą skorzystałam z pomocy i podwijając spódnicę wskoczyłam do środka. Oboje wytrwaliśmy z niewzruszonymi minami, ale obserwujące nas dziewczyny zaczęły chichotać. Chlupotało a sok pryskał zaskakująco wysoko, cała zaczęłam się kleić, niemniej sprawiało mi to dziką przyjemność.   
Nie tak wyobrażałam sobie to spotkanie. Cóż w życiu wszystko przyjmuje swoją kolej. Wygramoliłam się wreszcie brudna i zziajana, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z mistrzynią winiarstwa, która dotarła wreszcie w towarzystwie wuja Druzusa.   
-Belinda- oświadczyła podając mi czarne odnóże.  
-Salvia- odparłam patrząc na zagadkową piękność znad studni.  
Nie popisałam się elokwencją, ani podczas powitania, ani później. Powiedzieć, że Belinda mnie peszyła to mało. Nie umiałam się ukryć przed jej świdrującym wzrokiem. Jednocześnie chciałam aby na mnie patrzyła i nie była w stanie tego wytrzymać. Nie pamiętam kiedy ostatnio tak często się rumieniłam. Zamiast gadać głupoty pozwoliła się oprowadzać po pomieszczeniach do maceracji, tłoczenia i fermentacji. Słuchałam o warunkach produkcji tego wina, czasie poszczególnych etapów i używanych dodatkach. Nie wyciągnę z pamięci praktycznie niczego z tego wieczoru poza dźwiękiem jej głosu.   
***  
Nie wiem czy całe dni spedzane z Balindą mam uznać za przekleństwo, czy błogosławieństwo. Włóczymy się to tu, to tam. Doglądamy maceratu i jak w zegarku mieszamy go dokładnie co dwanaście godzin. Praca trwa nieprzerwanie, w różnych miejscach winogrona dojrzewają w trochę innym tempie, więc jeszcze przyjeżdżają dostawy. W międzyczasie tłoczenie. To znowu szybka jazda do którejś z winnic sprawdzić jak idą zbiory. Potem pilnowanie fermentacji i tak dalej, i tak dalej. Ciągle gdzieś jeździmy, na wszystko brakuje czasu i najlepiej żebyśmy były w trzech miejscach naraz. Szybko przekonałam się, że pod tą urzekającą powierzchownością kryje się niezmącony umysł z potężnym zmysłem organizacji. To ile Belinda wie w swojej dziedzinie jest porażające. Umie odpowiedzieć na wszystkie pytania i to w sposób prosty i zrozumiały. Jeśli czegoś nie jest pewna sprawdza to i przekazuje mi następnego dnia. Cóż, trzeba mieć trochę charakteru, żeby przyznać się do niewiedzy.   
Nie sądziłam, że można wracać jeszcze bardziej wykończonym, ale i tak cieszy mnie czekanie na każdy kolejny dzień. Nie wiem na ile to sprawa samego zainteresowania tematem jakie się we mnie obudziło, a na ile samej Belindy. Czy patrzę na nią częściej niż powinnam- tak. Czy coś z tym zrobiłam- nie. To jeszcze za wcześnie.  
***  
Po kilku tygodniach szaleństwo zwalnia. I mam więcej czasu. Teraz na spokojnie odwiedzam rozsiane piwniczki do składowania wina. Mogę posłuchać o poszczególnych szczepach które tu hodujemy. Przyzwyczaiłam się do niej. Do tej dobroci jak od niej płynie, do specyficznego poczucia humoru. Nie chcę jej stracić. Stracić? Jak można stracić coś co nie jest moje. Myśląc o tym zawsze wzdycham ciężko.  
***  
Pytanie spadło na mnie jak grom. Nie to nie pytanie tylko stwierdzenie faktu. "Za pierwszym razem nie wiedziałam, że to ty, potem pomyślałam że to przypadek, za trzecim razem byłam pewna. Czuję zapach twojego pożądania. Jeśli chcesz coś z tym zrobić wiesz gdzie mnie znajdziesz". I tyle. Tak po prostu sobie odeszła. Mogłam przewidywać różne scenariusze, ale coś takiego nie przyszło mi do głowy.  
Większość nocy przewracałam się z boku na bok dręczona sprzecznymi myślami. Przez cały ten czas nie wpadłam na sensowne rozwiązanie.  
***  
Kolejny dzień po owym oświadczeniu i nic. Ja nic. Ona nic. Ogólnie jedno wielkie nic.  
Miałyśmy wolne popołudnie więc pojechałyśmy do wyroczni dzisiaj, by zdążyć przed świątecznymi tłumami jutro i pojutrze. Jedna z kapłanek pokazała nam świątynię ku czci wszystkich naszych przodków. Budowla była surowsza niż w stylu imperialnym, Julian dokładnie by wiedział co to za odnoga stylu i pewnie jeszcze popisywał by się prawdziwą, bądź udawaną znajomością nazwisk autorów poszczególnych fragmentów fresków.  
Belinda odeszła z jedną z kapłanek, ja pozostałam z naszą przewodniczką. Udałyśmy się w zaciszne miejsce w ogrodzie i usiadłyśmy w cieniu. Podałam wieszczyce butelkę wina, kobieta wpadła odrobinę na żarzące się węgielki. Zasyczało i uniósł się dym. Wpatrywałyśmy się w niego obie: ona w skupieniu, ja pełna wątpliwości. Kiedy dym przestał się snuć gęsto kapłanka zostawiła mnie przy ogniu i oddaliła się. Nie czekałam na nią długo, wróciła do mnie z dwiema rzeczami w ręku: jedną był owoc nerkowca, drugą splecione gałązki z leszczyny i orzecha włoskiego. Zadrżałam. Przypomniał mi się jeden z ostatnich snów. Na ogromnej pustej przestrzeni rosło drzewo. Miało pień orzecha włoskiego i wyrastające z niego leszczynowe gałązki. Na nich znajdowały się owoce złożone z leszczynowych kotków i nasion nerkowca. Roześmiana Belinda stała kilka kroków opisali, a wiatr rozwiewał jej skrzydła. Pogoda była kapryśna, światło przytłumione. Na drzewie nie było liści, tylko te przedziwne owoce. Wspinałam się po gałęziach bo do nich dosięgnąć.  
Odeszłam z wróżbą, jednak nie wiedziałam wiele więcej.  
Zostałam z zagadkową radą od przodków, która nie pomagała mi w podjęciu decyzji czy przyjąć zaproszenie.  
***  
Następnego dnia wszyscy okoliczni mieszkańcy ciągnęli w stronę świątyni na festyn. Posiadłość i okolica opustoszały. Godzina mijała za godziną a ja wciąż biłam się z myślami. Wreszcie zabrałam się na odwagę, w końcu raz kozie śmierć.  
Nigdy przedtem tu nie byłam. Domek Belindy był nieduży, ale przytulny. Pod dachem suszyło się mnóstwo ziół. Przy dużym oknie stał solidny dębowy stół, z boku znajdowały się kredens i szafki malowane w roślinne wzory, w rogu był piec kaflowy. Belinda wyszła z drugiego pokoju. I spojrzała na mnie z wyzwaniem. Milczałam, bo nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. Ona też milczała bo postanowiła mi niczego nie ułatwiać. Nawet popatrzeć jej w oczy było mi trudno. Stałyśmy tak i stałyśmy. Zebrałam się w sobie i oświadczyłam że się zdecydowałam, tylko kiwnęła na to głową.

Cynthia przekręciła ostatnią z kartek w nadziei, że znajdzie jakiś ciąg dalszy, ale strona uparcie pozostawała pusta.


End file.
